Seven Days
by Aspidernamedbob
Summary: Adrian and Sydney just wanted to go on a short vacation to spend a bit of time together, but a terrible accident causes the two the push their relationship to the limits and find a way to carry on. Adrian thinks he has a way of making things okay again. And he has seven days to do it.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally happening. Sydney and I. It was happening. I had always dreamt of a time when I could finally call Sydney my own. We were finally a couple. I could love her openly and let her know every single second of the day that she is the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

We decided to go on a trip. A small vacation. Just a little getaway where we could be together, without worrying about what the others thought. I was terrified that we'd be split apart because of Sydney's duties as an alchemist and my apparent unruliness as a spoilt bad boy Moroi. It broke my already damaged heart into a million pieces at the thought of losing Sydney. I could not and I WOULD NOT lose her. Maybe I don't deserve her but she's definitely all I want.

After lots of talking and impromptu making out we decided to go to Alaska. Crazy, I know. But Sydney had always wanted to admire its beauty and I've always thought she'd look adorable making snow angels. It'd be the perfect retreat. So we decided to stay in a little wooden cabin in a forest. Nature, cosy setting, lots of privacy. Could it get any better? Having Sydney was one thing, but having her all to myself for a whole week? I don't think it could've got any better

We decided to go on the 12th December. We told everyone that Sydney had heard rumours of Strigoi behaviour in Ohio and had to go and check it out, and that I, the brave and chivalrous Adrian Ivashkov, would be accompanying her in order to secure her safety. We made up plenty to just convince everyone that what we were going to be doing for the next week was strictly business. Not pleasure. Well, at least that's what they thought. It had to be our little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The big day came. It was the 12th of December and we were ready to depart. Waving goodbye to everyone was pretty hilarious, they all thought that we were going on a serious and potentially life threatening mission in Ohio when really were going on our own little mission to Alaska. Okay so there'd be no death or injury or dramatic endings, but we'd make our own excitement. And I can name plenty of ways how.

After lots of waving and hugging and awkward bro hugs between Eddie and I, we were ready to go. I hopped into the car and turned on the ignition whilst Sydney gave Jill one last hug. "You promise you'll be okay?" "Call me if something's wrong." 'There's always 911" Sydney panicked.

"Jesus Sydney, we're going to Ohio for a week, not Antarctica." I sighed.

"I know, but what if something goes wrong?" Sydney replied.

"GUYS! I'll be fine, I'm not a little kid anymore, besides, I've got plenty of people to look out for me. Gooooooooo" Urged Jill

A few more minutes of arguing and debating Jill's potentially murder in the next week and we were ready to go. Again.

We jumped into the Ivashkinator and I turned the radio on.

'Oh my god! You actually LIKE this crap?' Sydney detested.

'Wow. Sydney Sage swearing. Someone call the tabloids, they have their big story. I can see it now 'Sydney Sage - respectable young alchemist - starts rebelling due to influences from her charming and beautiful and amazing and dreadfully good looking Moroi friend who, did I mention, could be a god on earth?'

She punched me.

'Wow, Adrian, you just managed to become even more egotistical than usual. Did you have a quick look in the mirror before we left?'

'Well of course, everyone else gets to admire my charm and beauty; it wouldn't be fair if I didn't too.'

She punched me again.

A couple of hours into the drive we decided to stop for coffee, one of the most important drinks in modern culture. Well at least to Sydney and I. It felt amazing, to just sit and talk over coffee when we both knew there was nobody around to distract us or try and pull us apart. It was only something small but to just be with Sydney, well that made me an incredibly happy man. We finished off our drinks and, giggling, made our way back to the car.

'I can't believe how much sugar you put in your coffee, seriously, that's not healthy' Sydney scolded.

'Well at least it wasn't whiskey that I put in my coffee, ever think about that?' I replied.

Once again she punched me and raced me to the car.

'Okay, buckle up. We're in for a long drive.'

But not ten minutes later, on an icy patch of road at a large junction, a truck collided with our car.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't remember much after that point. But I remember the sirens wailing in the distance. Faster. Louder. Closer. And then I remember seeing Sydney, and blood.


	4. Chapter 4

As I opened my eyes I realised I was in a brightly lit white room surrounded by intimidating machines and a clinical smell.

"Mr Ivashkov. Mr Ivashkov, can you hear me?" "MrIvashkovMrIvashkovMrIvashkovMrIvashkov"

"Goddammit I'm awake! Must you use my name so often?"

"Sorry, Mr Ivashkov, it's just tha..."

"What did I literally just say?"

"Sorry. It's just that we needed to talk to you. You and your friend were hit by a truck, the car suffered a large amount of damage but luckily enough, you did not."

"Wait, where's Sydney? How is she? Where is she? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I was panicking.

"Calm down Mr Ivashkov. For the most part you both escaped with a few cuts and bruises, except Sydney did come off worse. She suffered a bad concussion as a result of the crash, she is in the intensive care unit at the moment and needs to rest, but I will get the specialist to come and talk to you soon, and then you can see her."

About 10 minutes had passed by when the specialist arrived. Those 10 minutes seemed to take forever to pass by. It felt like the clock had stopped, and so had my heart.

"Hello there, you must be Adrian, yes? Well I'm Doctor Thompson, I've been taking care of Sydney and analysing her condition."

"Well how is she?"

"It's currently hard to tell exactly what condition she is in as she's still unconscious, which is normal for someone who has received a traumatic head injury, but she is very unlikely to have any long lasting health problems due to the concussion she sustained"

"So you're telling me she's going to be fine?"

"Well, not exactly. As a result of her concussion she is likely to suffer memory loss, memory loss which is likely to be severe and long lasting. My prediction is that if she doesn't remember most of the things that she has forgotten within a week, then she is unlikely to remember anything, at all, about her life up until this point."

I sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way outside and inhaled the fresh air, although it seemed to be smothering me. I had a week. 7 days. 7 days left to make Sydney remember who she was. Who I was. If I didn't, or couldn't, I'd lose her forever. And it wouldn't be the way I'd expected we'd end up being separated. Powerful alchemists wouldn't drag Sydney away from me, she'd simply forget me. I wouldn't be in any of her thoughts, or memories. Maybe I was gone from her mind already?

That meant I had a challenge. I had one week to get Sydney to remember her past. To get her to remember me. To love me again.

I had seven days.


	6. Chapter 6

I went up to the ICU to visit her. Well I tried. Every time I got to the door that led to the ward she was on I froze, I just couldn't progress. It took me five attempts to make it to her bed. And when I saw her I broke down in tears.

There she was. There was my Sydney. Laying there in such a peaceful state that anyone could believe she was simply asleep, and not unconscious. I tiptoed up to her bed and stared into her beautiful eyes. And then I dropped to the floor and sobbed again.

I had seven days, just a week to remind her of everything she has ever known. s. 7. The number seven just kept whirring around my head like a butterfly that was trapped in a cage. Although the effect of it didn't feel gentle, the number seven was hitting the insides of my mind with the force of a cannon ball being fired. Again and again and again this number seven punctured my brain and the pain in my mind, both metaphorical and physical, was reflected in my heart.

I sat by her side until the very moment she woke up, which happened to be 3 am. The hospital was quiet by this point, save for the whir of machines and the distant cry of a child. But none of it mattered. There was just me and Sydney, Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage. That was it. Just us in a clinically white room with no distractions. Just us. When she opened her eyes my heart felt like a Phoenix that had been born again from the ashes. It was whole again. Brand new. I had no previous heartbreak or pain or anything but love for Sydney. Those first words she said to me made me want to cry. Just three little words. And not the words a man wants to hear from the woman he is in love with.

Who are you?

And suddenly, the sevens in my body were like bombs that crushed my bones into tiny pieces until I was weak and feeble and unable to stand. Just a human body that doesn't feel alive anymore. I had seven days to make Sydney remember. And I didn't know how I'd do it.


End file.
